Come What May
by xxmelrose
Summary: A songfic to Come What May from Moulin Rouge. Katara wants to end it for the sake of everyone, but Zuko has other plans...Zutara


**I decided to do a songfic to "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. Zuko sings in bold italics, and Katara sings in italics. Thank you kitsune no tsuki for helping me out with it! Kudos Yay 4 U! Please read and review!**

**I do not own Avatar, or "Come What May", but what else is new?**

**Come What May**

Katara opened her sea blue eyes and stared at the stars, for one, two, three, four, five minutes. That was good enough. Slipping out of her sleeping bag and pulling out a thin cloak to shield herself from the cooling night winds, she snuck out of the camp, making sure not to wake anyone.

Zuko was waiting for her, leaning against a tree nonchalantly, he let slip a rare smile as he saw her. Moving forward to embrace her, he toyed with a few strands of her hair.

"You seem troubled tonight. Is something wrong?" Katara didn't even bother to try and hide it, pouring out her thoughts over the past few nights. "Zuko, I can't do this anymore."

Zuko pushed her away at arm's length, golden eyes mystified. "What do you mean?"

He wiped away a stray tear, one of the many that began down her face. "As much as I hate it, I can't live a double life forever. What if someone finds out?"

"What if I don't care?"

"Zuko, please! This isn't just for you. I have others that I have to protect; and if they find who I've been seeing these past few nights, they'll try to kill you."

A fierce light lit up Zuko's eyes. "So what? Weren't you the one who said that true love conquers all?"

Katara looked away, failing to hide the tears that streamed down her face. "Zuko, I don't know half the things I say anymore. I can't risk it anymore. We have to end it."

Zuko lifted her chin, looking strait into her blurry eyes. "We both know you don't want to do this. I love you. Katara, please. Please don't do this."

Katara collapsed to the ground, shaking with emotion. Zuko kneeled in front of her, and pulled her into a warm embrace, letting her cry into his chest.

"**_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'll love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time….." _**Zuko sang to Katara, gently rocking her back and forth.

"**_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day." _**

Zuko held her tightly, kissing her forehead gently. "Why would you question love anyway?"

Katara looked up. "What if my friends, my _brother_, find out? What will they say?"

"Well why don't you ask _us_ instead of _him_?"

Katara wheeled around, still pressed tight into Zuko's chest. "Toph! Sokka! Aang!"

Aang, looking rather hurt, shook his head, running away, back to the camp. Katara made to run after him, but could only stumble to her feet. Sokka's arms were crossed, and Toph just stood there. "Ya know, Sugar Queen, it'd be nice if you told us you were in love with a Firebender."

"Toph! I…I…"

She shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about me; I'm all for it. Scarface has to have fallen pretty hard to sing such a cheesy song. It's Sokka you have to deal with."

Katara didn't even look at her brother, who was glaring murderously at Zuko, who glared right back, keeping a firm grip on Katara's waist. "Why, Katara? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shuffled her feet. "I didn't….I didn't think anyone would approve. We're so different and all, being Fire Nation and Water Tribe."

Looking up, Sokka was surprised to see a resolute glint in her normally quiet eyes. "But I don't care anymore. If you want to kill him, Sokka, you have to kill me first."

Sokka looked from his sister, his _baby sister_, to Zuko, the enemy, and Firebender. He sighed resignedly. "It looks like you've already left your mark on my sister. No wonder she's been so stubborn lately. I can't stop you from loving him. Go ahead. But if you get her pregnant Zuko, that is where I'm drawing the line. I don't want a fat-as-a-ballon-p.m.sing-all-the-time-pregnant-with-a-Fire-Nation-child baby sister, that already drives me crazy, on my hands."

Zuko stood up, standing next to Katara., scowling. "Since when do you think I would go so low? We Fire Nation may have a bad reputation, but we still have honor."

As the two young men argued about honor and pregnant sisters, Katara slipped away yet again back to camp to find Aang stirring the embers of the dieing fire. He was jolted out of his thoughts as a hand covered his, helping to bring the flames to life again. "You okay?"

He looked up to see Katara sitting next to him, and looked away. "Yeah."

It was quiet for a few minutes. Then she broke the silence. "Why are you so upset, Aang? It's just Zuko."

"Just Zuko? _Just_ _Zuko_!"

Aang jumped up, sending several gusts of wind out at the same time. "Katara, he's Fire Nation! How can you trust him! And second, I…"

He stopped, realizing how close he had been to letting it out. Katara waiting patiently for him to finish his sentence, but it never came. She looked away. "I'm sorry, Aang. I guess love can be complicated at times. But Zuko's not part of the Fire Nation anymore, and I trust him with my life. Even Sokka approves of him."

She sat down, picking up the stick again to poke at the embers. "I never really imagined falling for him in the first place. Kind of strange, but…well, you get it. It's like the Cave of Two Lovers, remember? They didn't let anything stop them from seeing each other. That's how strong love is. Maybe one day, you'll understand."

Aang thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded. "I don't totally get it, but I'll pretend I do."

She smiled, and stood up again, kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks."

He waited for several minutes as she walked back to check on the two boys and Toph before leaping up and shouting into the clear night sky. "Yeah!"

Katara walked over to Toph, who was sitting on a rock, listening to the boys arguing. She looked rather annoyed. "Will you two shut you're skull caves! You're like an old couple! Scarface said that he wouldn't get Sugar Queen pregnant, and you said you were fine with the couple! Now please stop, and lets get back to camp. I need some sleep. We all need some sleep."

They shut up, not wanting to deal with a cranky Toph. Katara looked at Toph. "You really know how to handle the situation."

"Years of experience."

Katara stopped and waited for Zuko. Once he caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her, once again welcoming her into a tight embrace. She planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Katara pulled away and pressed her lips to his ears.

"_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day."_

**Yay! I hope you liked it! If you've never heard of the song, it is really pretty! Review Please!**

**So. Cal Girl**


End file.
